Remember Me This Way
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Tai/Sora songfic. Reviews welcome.


****

REMEMBER ME THIS WAY

__

Every now and then

We find a special friend

Who never lets us down

Sora breathed deeply, relishing the smell of the flowers in her mother's shop. It used to be that she had hated those flowers – now, she found them beautiful and comforting. Absentmindedly, she fingered the ring on her finger, and found herself once again thinking of Tai. 

__

Who understands it all

Reaches out each time we fall

You're the best friend that I've found

She'd fallen for him in the Digital World, but had neglected to tell him her feelings. It had taken until she was eighteen before she'd finally gotten up the courage to tell him, and she'd been ecstatic to find that he echoed her love. Sora had been so afraid of losing her best friend then, but now she barely remembered how that fear had been. 

__

I know you can't stay

But part of you will never, ever go away

Your heart will stay

Tai had been offered a soccer scholarship to an excellent college in America six months after that moment. He hadn't wanted to take it – but Sora convinced him that he wouldn't get another chance like that in his lifetime. So he had gone, but not before giving her his promise that he'd be back. He'd given her the ring then. 

__

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

Sora fingered the petals of one of the roses in front of her and smiled, thinking about that day. The last thing she'd ever expected him to do was get down on one knee and ask her to marry him – in the _airport_, no less! She'd said yes, of course. If she hadn't, she would've needed to deal with Matt, Kari, T.K., Izzy, Joe, Davis, Yolei, and Cody for the next four years. As it was, waiting for Tai for four years was enough. Neither of them wanted to get married before they finished college. 

__

I don't need eyes to see

The love you bring to me

No matter where I go 

She'd been afraid at first, that once he got to America he'd forget all about her. But it had been three and a half years already, and that had definitely not been the case. Tai had kept in constant touch through letters, videos, phone calls, e-mail – he hadn't forgotten a single holiday or birthday, and he'd always been sure to listen when she just needed to talk to someone, anyone. He'd skipped soccer practice a few times to comfort her over the phone when she was upset. He didn't even care when she called in the middle of the night. 

__

And I know that you'll be there

Forever more a part of me

You're everywhere

I'll always care

Sora recalled Mimi's reaction when she'd told her best friend about Tai's proposal. Mimi had gone nuts, congratulating Sora and demanding that she get to be the maid of honor. Of course, that little honor now went to Kari, since the wedding being planned now was a double wedding – apparently, Tai's courage had prompted Matt to finally pop to question to Mimi. 

__

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

Suddenly Sora's smile disappeared. Their wedding was set for December, just six months away. It had originally been set for the end of the month, but he wouldn't be able to make it back to Japan by then. He had too much to do at college to make sure that he graduated. Before coming to the shop today, she'd tried calling him at his dorm to talk to him, but there hadn't been any answer. Because of the time change, she wouldn't be able to call again for another twenty-four hours. As she stood there, another memory – this one recent – crept up on her. 

__

And I'll be right behind your shoulder

Watching you

I'll be standing by your side

In all you do

And I won't ever leave

As long as you believe

You just believe

"You can't come, can you," Sora said softly.

Tai sighed on the other end of the line. "You know I'd love to," he said, "but things are crazy around here, Sora. Finals are coming up, and I've got soccer practice every afternoon. If I want to graduate, I have to stay here and study. You know that I won't be able to concentrate if I were with you instead."

Sora managed a slight smile. "But you'll be here in December?"

"Would I miss my own wedding?" countered Tai. "I'll be there, Sora. As soon as finals are over, I'll be on the first plane. You'll wait for me that long, won't you?"

"Yes," Sora said immediately. "Just don't forget me."

"I haven't forgotten you in the last three and a half years," Tai said reassuringly "I'm not about to start now."

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

And if you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

Sora picked up a tiger lily and breathed in its scent. "I miss you, Tai. Come back to me soon."

The door to the shop opened. _I must've forgotten to lock it_, she realized. "I'm sorry," she said to the figure, "but we're closed."

"I had a key," replied the man.

Sora gasped and spun around to look at him. "_Tai!_"

Tai crossed over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I told you I'd be back," he whispered. 

"I'm glad you are," she whispered back. 

__

This way

Digimon: Digital Monsters © Toei Animation, Bandai, and Saban Entertainment

'_Remember Me This Way'_ © Jordan Hill


End file.
